Jasper Ward
The Jasper Ward is the sixth ward you will pass through in your journey through the Reborn region. Description Destroyed by the same overgrowth as the Obsidia Ward, the Jasper Ward did not receive the help it needed sooner and has been left in an even more ravaged state. Citizens are scattered throughout the ward in varying states of trauma. Places of Interest Police Station The Chief of Police can be spoken to and, after being informed of the player's deeds in the Obsidia Ward, will ask the player to find five missing officers scattered throughout the Jasper and Beryl wards. Meteor-right Down the street to the right of the entrance to the ward is a Meteor Grunt in the middle of some unknown task. After being confronted, he battles the player. Malchous Forest Main article: Malchous Forest A large forest that is somehow intertwined with the events harming this ward. Located to the east, through a series of apartments. Repel Stand Once player has dealt with Beryl Gym and the aftermath of thereof, there will be stands on stairways leading to Beryl and Peridot Wards, selling Repel. }} Quests The Elevator is Stuck! After destroying the PULSE Machine, the elevator in the building next to the first policemen can be used. On the fifth floor is a girl attempting to figure out how to get out of her apartment. After an awkward conversation informing her that the elevators are online again, she thanks the player and asks them to visit her friends house just outside of the entrance from the Peridot Ward, where the player is given a sticker for their Membership Card. A Miss understanding After city is restored - a blonde woman has lost her ring and wishes she could get it back. You need to travel to one of the underwater cities and obtain the key to the building the ring is located (you need to travel between multiple. one in Apophyll Beach to the north, one to the west of Apophyll Beach, and one hidden in the top portion of Azurine Lake and a few more. this is linked to other possible quest. such as an area containing Mudkip) The reward is a key item labeled Classified Document. Special Encounters A Shocking Wake-Up! During clear days, an Emolga can be found behind a tree just south of the Pokémon Center that can be cut. After being awakened, it will attack. Little Beau Peep has lost his Mareep In the hotel next to the Pokémon, a man is frantically searching for his Mareep. His Mareep can be found having a similar panic attack in a road off of Platinum Street, and will calm down after being given PokeSnax and join the player. An Officers Friend For finding all the police officers you recieve a female Growlithe with the egg moves Close Combat or Morning Sun Must be done by Ninth Badge An Egg for an Egg If you saved all the policemen, speak to the policeman at the counter who got his Growlithe stolen by a Team Meteor Grunt. Across from him, the other policeman thinks of a way to solve his loneliness: give a Growlithe egg to him so that he can gift his buddy. In return, he'll gift you with an egg containing 1 of 18 possible Pokemon, determined at the start of your game, as listed below. Cannot be obtained after City Restoration Lost Child in Lapis Ward After finding the lost child outside the Abandoned Power Plant, the child will be next found in the Jasper Ward cornered by Pokemon. Defeat the Pokemon and the child will be able to reach home safely. Note: Similar to the Scraggang battle, these Pokémon cannot be caught. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=PokemonSwarm.png |class= |name= |location=Jasper Ward |prize=0 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Items Pokémon Before city restoration Post city restoration Trainers Trivia *The appearance of Heather in Malchous Forest is foreshadowed in the name of one of the streets. (Heatherhill Lane) Category:Locations Category:Wards